A flor do poço
by flor do deserto
Summary: Tome muito cuidado com o que você deseja a um poço dos desejos... Pois nem sempre o desejo sai da maneira que você esperava.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **A flor do poço.**

―Faça um desejo Inuyasha! ― ela lhe dissera naquele dia, quando o levou para conhecer sua cidade natal.

―Feh, isso é besteira Kikyou. ― ele respondera.

―Não, não é! ― ela replicou, e então com uma risadinha acrescentou: ― Vamos Inuyasha, é só uma moedinha... O que é uma moedinha por um desejo?

Em resposta ele rira, dissera que aquilo era besteira e então dissera para os dois irem embora dali.

Não jogara a moeda no poço dos desejos e nem fizera um pedido a ele.

Mas devia ter feito, devia ter pedido ao poço que permitisse a ele estar junto dela para sempre, devia ter pedido... O que seria uma moeda em troca de uma vida com ela?

― _E hoje com tristeza o mundo se despede de uma de suas mais amadas beldades, Nakashima Kikyou..._

Era só o que se ouvia em fosse qual fosse o noticiário que Inuyasha sintonizasse o rádio ou a televisão.

Kikyou tinha apenas vinte e três anos ― quatro a menos que ele ― e já era uma das mais populares modelos do Japão e em menos de um ano, diziam muitos, já teria dado asas a uma carreira internacional também, Inuyasha sempre brincava sobre não querer dividi-la com o mundo todo... Mas agora nada disso importava desde que ele pudesse tê-la de volta.

Naquele dia, naquele último dia em que se viram, ela o havia levado ao seu _recanto secreto_ de infância, numa viajem a sua cidade natal no interior, o poço já não era mais usado há anos ― pelo menos cinqüenta ―, mas ainda assim os fazendeiros da região detestavam quando as crianças ficavam brincando por ali, jogando moedas no poço e contaminando sua água, e ainda assim quando tinha nove anos, Kikyou lhe segredara, desejara naquele poço ser uma grande modelo quando crescesse, e logo depois pedira a ele que também fizesse um desejo, e ele rira de suas fantasias infantis e se recusara.

Se ele ao menos tivesse jogado uma moeda no poço...!

―Tudo bem. ― ela cedera por fim, e dando-lhe uma piscadela dissera ― Mas quando eu voltar de viajem ainda vou fazê-lo fazer um pedido ao meu amado poço dos desejos, ah se vou!

―Quando você voltar de viajem. ― ele rira ― Teremos coisas mais importantes a conversar do que um velho poço.

Naquele dia ela estava saindo numa viajem a trabalho, e ele pretendia pedi-la em casamento quando voltasse... Mas Kikyou jamais retornou.

Ela nunca contou a ele, e provavelmente a mais ninguém também, mas Kikyou possuía um perseguidor, um tal de Onigumo, ele era obcecado por ela e, como Inuyasha descobrira depois de sua morte, estava sempre ligando para ela, não importava que ela mudasse de número ele a descobria, cartas chegavam em sua casa também, todas dele, muitas com fotos dela tiradas sem que ela soubesse, na casa deste lunático havia muitas outras mais, assim como uma mecha de cabelo e coisas que Inuyasha nem queria pensar... Um dia esse maníaco a seguiu e de algum jeito conseguiu esgueirar-se pelo hotel onde ela estava hospedada.

Ele a encurralou em seu próprio quarto e a matou.

Como se não bastasse ele também cortou e dobrou seu belo corpo e tentou pô-la numa mala, para levá-la consigo... Inuyasha tinha ânsias de vômito só de pensar nisso.

Sua pobre Kikyou, sua bela e inocente Kikyou... Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer com ela? Por quê?!

Agora, de volta à cidade para o velório de Kikyou, Inuyasha retornou ao poço e ali se ajoelhou despedaçado, agarrando-se à pedra com tanta força que sentiu as mãos sangrarem, mas ainda assim não largou, deixando as lágrimas vazarem ele baixou a cabeça e então gritou de desespero e de dor.

Por que aquilo acontecera? Por que aquilo acontecera com sua bela e doce Kikyou?! Por que com ela?!

Inuyasha continuou ali a gritar até enrouquecer e sentir a garganta em carne viva, e só quando já quase não lhe restavam forças foi que finalmente levantou-se e com a mão sobre a boca olhou para o fundo do poço era tão escuro que ele sequer podia ver a água em seu interior.

Aquele poço havia realizado o desejo de Kikyou quando ela ainda era uma menina, se ao menos pudesse realizar o desejo de Inuyasha também...

―Tudo o que eu quero. ― resmungou roucamente ― É tê-la de volta em minha vida, não importa como, eu apenas quero que me devolva minha Kikyou.

E então ele jogou a moeda ali dentro, não havia nada de especial com aquela moeda, não era nem antiga, nem rara e nem mesmo brilhante, era sim tão somente uma moeda comum, pois aquele poço não desejava nada mais do que uma moeda comum em troca de um desejo.

Mas se preciso Inuyasha não hesitaria em dar tudo o que tinha para tê-la de volta.

Mas ainda assim tudo o que aquele poço pedia em troca de um desejo seu... Era uma simples moedinha qualquer.

...

Fazia agora nove dias que Kikyou se fora, e seis desde o dia em que Inuyasha visitara o poço dos desejos, restavam-lhe ainda mais dois dias de licença até ter de retornar ao trabalho.

E Inuyasha estava cansado de ser reconhecido na rua, "eu sinto muito" era o que todos diziam "todos nós amávamos Kikyou", tudo besteira! Nenhum deles amava Kikyou, não como ele, eles eram apenas fãs, fãs como aquele maníaco que a havia matado.

Kikyou sempre amara seus fãs, mas agora Inuyasha os odiava e desprezava, faria cada um deles sumir da face da terra se isso fosse trazê-la de volta para ele.

Somente Kaede o entendia, ela era a irmãzinha de treze anos de Kikyou, e desde que seus pais morreram sete anos atrás e ambas tiveram de sair de sua cidade no interior para ser criadas por um casal de parentes em Kyoto as duas haviam desenvolvido um forte laço entre si, mesmo quando a carreira de Kikyou deslanchou dois anos atrás e ela começou a ter constantes viagens a trabalho as duas não haviam se distanciado: falavam-se todos os dias, fosse por telefone ou por chamada de vídeo.

E agora Kaede nunca mais veria ou ouviria a voz de sua irmã mais velha novamente.

Mas embora Inuyasha odiasse ser reconhecido toda vez que saia... Ele ainda precisava sair para comprar sua bebida.

Antes Inuyasha quase nunca bebia, talvez uma ou duas taças de saquê em festividades e eventos, mas nunca mais do que isso, porém, desde que perdera Kikyou, ele vinha se sustentando mais ou menos à custa de álcool, e começara desde o dia em que voltara do velório dela, tudo lembrava a ela, tudo doía demais, ao menos o álcool entorpecia uma parte disso, e por mais ínfima que fosse ainda era alguma coisa.

E provavelmente seria internado em coma alcoólico daqui a menos de uma semana, riu amargamente.

Ele chegou ao escuro apartamento onde morava sozinho arrastando-se da rua e esticando o braço procurou pelo interruptor na parede, mas ao encontrá-lo já havia outra mão ali.

Afastou-se sobressaltado no instante em que a luz ascendeu-se e diante de si apareceu a figura de Kikyou.

A sacola com bebidas baratas da loja de conveniência caiu de suas mãos, espalhando garrafas que rolaram pelo carpete aos seus pés.

―K-Kikyou... ― Balbuciou incrédulo.

Usando um longo vestido negro de alças finas e decote redondo e com uma cauda detalhadamente bordada com dezenas de minúsculas flores de kikyou e que se abria como um leque no chão atrás de si a figura de pé diante de si, e que também era mais magra e mais pálida que sua Kikyou, sorriu erguendo os longos e finos braços para entendê-los em sua direção.

―Eu voltei para você, Inuyasha. ― disse docilmente.

Ainda incrédulo Inuyasha balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

―Você... Você... Você está morta! ― afirmou depois de conseguir não engolir a própria língua.

―Estava. ― ela admitiu dando um passo a frente, Inuyasha recuou um passo para trás ― Mas você pediu por mim, pediu para que eu voltasse... E aqui estou.

Ela continuou a adiantar-se em sua direção, que pasmo recuava de olhos arregalados sem saber mais o que fazer até que suas costas se chocaram contra a porta fechada atrás de si, e tendo encurralado-o ali Kikyou moldou-se a ele, grudando seu corpo ao dele e dando um longo suspiro de satisfação ao apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.

―Seu coração está batendo tão acelerado... Não está feliz de ter desejado por mim Inuyasha? ― murmurou ― Eu te disse que aquele poço realmente realizava desejos.

Seus braços o estavam lentamente o envolvendo agora.

Sim, ele havia desejado por aquilo, desejara ao poço para ter Kikyou de volta e jogara uma moeda.

Ele desejara aquilo, e ali estava ela.

Inuyasha suspirou e fechou os olhos apoiando o queixo em seus cabelos molhados a abraçando de volta.

―Eu senti sua falta. ― sussurrou.

Sim, ali estava ela, e nada jamais poderia tirá-lo dele novamente.

―O que diremos às pessoas? ― ele perguntou quando finalmente pensou naquilo, mais de doze horas depois, quando sentiu Kikyou abraçá-lo por trás enquanto fazia o café da manhã.

―Hum... ― Kikyou deitou a cabeça em suas costas, umedecendo-lhe as costas com os cabelos e arranhando-o levemente por cima da camisa. ― Mas por que temos que dizer alguma coisa às pessoas?

―Bem porque não há como você voltar a aparecer naturalmente depois de ter... ― ele parou enrijecendo, não queria tocar naquele assunto.

Afinal todo o país sabia sobre sua morte ― por tudo que era mais sagrado, a notícia de sua morte não saíra dos noticiários por uma semana inteira, seu velório havia, inclusive, sido transmitido em rede nacional! ― não havia como ela simplesmente reaparecer agora como se nada houvesse acontecido.

―Hum... ― Kikyou voltou a fazer, ainda arranhando-o de leve, embora agora com um pouco mais de força, por cima da camisa ― Mas por que eu tenho que me mostrar para as pessoas? Eu sou o fruto do seu desejo, não delas, estou aqui apenas por você, não por elas... Elas não me amam como você Inuyasha, ninguém me ama como você, por isso estou aqui _só_ por você...

―Mas ao menos Kaede...

―Kaede _sabia_ sobre o poço. ― Kikyou o interrompeu fria e duramente ― Mas Kaede não desejou por mim, você desejou, e eu estou aqui por você Inuyasha, e apenas por você.

―Tem razão. ― ele finalmente cedeu, pegando uma de suas mãos e a levando aos lábios para beijar-lhe a palma, ao menos por enquanto, ele poderia mantê-la só para si... Ela sempre cheirara a flores daquela forma? ― Tem razão.

―Que bom que estamos de acordo... ― ela murmurou manhosamente deslizando os braços por ele ao se afastar.

―Eu fiz o café, você quer...? ― Mas quando Inuyasha virou-se Kikyou já havia ido embora, deixando para trás somente o rastro de suas pegadas molhadas no chão.

Desde que voltara Kikyou não comia e nem bebia nada que não fosse água, seus cabelos estavam o tempo todo úmidos, as pontas dos dedos eram geladas e pegajosas e por onde quer que ela passasse sempre deixava atrás de si um rastro de pegadas d'água, mas não era apenas isso, antes ele teria que ter tentado persuadi-la por horas a fio para convencê-la a não se expor ao mundo, não até que eles pudessem ter alguma explicação plausível para aquilo ― se é que havia como arranjar uma explicação plausível para aquilo ―, e ainda que ele conseguisse convencê-la ele ainda a teria que estar vigiando, para certificasse que ela não sairia correndo para o telefone mais próximo e ligaria para Kaede, pois Kikyou era muito ligada a sua irmã, e amava aos seus fãs mais que qualquer coisa, ela os amava e amava que eles a amassem de volta, costumava dizer até que não sabia se sobreviveria sem aquilo, Inuyasha sempre dizia que aquilo era besteira... Mas agora sentia falta.

Por outro lado Kikyou continuava a abraçá-lo e beijá-lo sempre que tinha a oportunidade ― talvez até mais do que antes ― e queria estar ao seu lado mais do que nunca, mas ainda assim havia algum tipo de frieza que emanava dela em cada um desses gestos.

Inuyasha queria acreditar que ela ainda era a mesma de sempre, mas não havia como negar que ela estava diferente, ele só podia esperar então que isso fossem apenas seqüelas do trauma pela qual ela passara, e torcer para que, aos poucos, ela fosse retornando ao que era antes.

É claro que quando Inuyasha retornou ao trabalho ele já esperava por uma enxurrada de olhares piedosos, abraços e condolências.

―Ela era tão linda. ― diziam uns.

―Foi mesmo triste o que aconteceu. ― diziam outros.

E ele só queria empurrá-los e afastá-los, mas não por causa da raiva mal contida que vinha sentido desde a sua perda, muito pelo contrário, ele apenas que gritar que não precisava de nada daquilo, sua Kikyou não se fora, ela estava, agora mesmo, sã e salva em sua casa e ninguém jamais poderia tirá-la dele novamente.

―Inuyasha. ― Sango o chamou entrando em sua sala e parando em frente a sua mesa ― Tem certeza que você está realmente bem para voltar a trabalhar?

Do lado de fora uma tempestade torrencial despencava sobre a cidade, sacudindo os vidros da janela com tamanha força que o som só era abafado pelos ocasionais trovões que, por sua vez, eram tão altos que quase pareciam sacudir o prédio inteiro.

―Eu estou bem Sango... É sério.

Inuyasha sorriu, fraco e cansado, de alguma forma, mesmo que estivesse profundamente aliviado agora que tinha sua Kikyou de volta ele sentia-se terrivelmente debilitado ― pior até do que as suas seguidas manhãs de ressaca quando ele estava, aparentemente, fazendo de tudo o possível para entrar em coma alcoólico e nunca mais ter de acordar ― possivelmente era apenas o estresse de ter que escondê-la.

Sango franziu o cenho.

―Não precisa se fazer de forte Inuyasha, eu sei que dói.

―Acredite, eu não estou me fazendo de forte. ― ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, ah se ela soubesse... ― E é eu sei que estou horrível e digno de pena, já ouvi muito isso hoje.

Sango arregalou os olhos.

―Quem te disse isso?!

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

―Ninguém na minha cara, é óbvio, mas é o que dizem sempre que viro as costas e acham que não estou escutando mais.

Sango enrubesceu praticamente espumando de raiva.

―Aqueles...!

Mas Inuyasha segurou-lhe a mão por cima da mesa.

―Está tudo bem Sango. ― garantiu ― É sério.

E aos poucos o olhar de Sango foi suavizando-se.

―Mas Inuyasha, se precisar de mais alguns dias de licença sabe que basta me dizer, não é?

―Eu sei Sango. ― ele afastou sua mão com duas tapinhas. ― Eu aviso.

―Cuide-se. ― Sango afastou-se hesitante e ainda com o rosto tenso de preocupação, dando-lhe um último aviso antes de sair de sua sala: ― E não se esforce demais.

O estrondo de um trovão soou quando a porta fechou-se, e no milésimo de segundo de luz do relâmpago que se juntou a ele, Inuyasha teve a nítida impressão de ver a silhueta da sombra de Kikyou desenhada ali, mas quando se virou não havia nada.

E como poderia? Ele estava no décimo sétimo andar afinal.

...

 _Os braços de Kikyou, finos e gelados, o envolveram pelo pescoço._

―Inuyasha... ― ela sussurrou e os cabelos molhados grudaram-se a sua face ― Inuyasha... ― a mão emoldurou-lhe delicadamente o rosto, virando-o ― Inuyasha...

Suavemente seus lábios foram sugados, e uma sensação de torpor espalhou-se por seu corpo, como se todos os seus membros estivessem ficando dormentes com um frio que crescia dentro de si, e Inuyasha sentia-se enfraquecer mais e mais, mas ainda assim estava tão... Em paz.

Ele suspirou.

E de repente acordou-se assustado quando um trovão ainda mais alto que seus antecessores sacudiu desde as fundações do prédio.

―Kikyou! ― gritou sobressaltado.

Mas ele estava sozinho ali, porém, se isso era mesmo verdade, o que eram aquelas manchas d'água ― como pegadas ― em seu carpete que vinham desde a sua janela e paravam justamente atrás de sua cadeira?

E por que suas roupas estavam úmidas e a pele fria?

E o que era aquele leve aroma que impregnava toda a sua sala? Parecia até fragrância de flores...

E principalmente: porque ele sentia-se ainda pior e mais cansado do que quando caíra no sono? E quando caíra no sono?!

―Inuyasha? ― Sango chamou abrindo a porta depois de três batidinhas e entrando sem esperar resposta ― O expediente acabou há vinte minutos já está na hora... Minha nossa Inuyasha!

Inuyasha piscou lentamente, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas.

―O... O que foi?

―Como "o que foi"? ― Sango entrou alarmada na sala. ― O que você estava fazendo aqui?! Está horrível!

―Bem... ― Inuyasha sorriu fracamente ― _Agora_ as pessoas estão dizendo na minha cara.

―Inuyasha isso não é brincadeira! ― ela pegou seu rosto entre ambas as mãos ― Olhe só para você! Deuses! Você está gelado também!

―Mas do que você está falando? ― perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Sango o largou e sem dizer nada começou a remexer em sua bolsa, até que um momento depois tirou dali um pequeno espelhinho de mão e o entregou a ele.

―Veja por si mesmo! ― disse.

Mesmo sem entender ainda o porquê de ela parecer assim tão alarmada Inuyasha a obedeceu, mas largou o espelho assustado no instante em que viu seu reflexo ali, ele sabia que estava péssimo, mas não imaginara que fosse tanto assim, a face estava cadavérica, os lábios ressecados e descascando e os olhos fundos ressaltados pelas imensas olheiras o faziam parecer como alguém que morrera e havia sido esquecido de ser enterrado.

―Eu te disse para não se esforçar demais! ― Sango ralhou.

―Mas eu não... ― balbuciou desconcertado.

Ele sequer trabalhara, havia caído no sono sem nem mesmo perceber quando, e quando dera por si Sango estava batendo em sua porta, avisando-o de que o expediente já havia terminado.

Suspirou deixando os ombros caírem.

―Eu sinto muito.

―Não... Eu é que sinto. ― a expressão de Sango suavizou-se mais uma vez e ela tocou-lhe o ombro ― Eu não devia ser tão dura com você, não depois... ― hesitou ― Venha eu vou te levar para casa.

Inuyasha enrijeceu.

―Não precisa.

― Sim, precisa sim. ― disse duramente ― Agora se levante daí e pare de se fazer de rogado.

Bem, e que escolha ele tinha?

A chuva ainda caia com força lá fora quando os dois saíram no carro de Sango e não parecia que cederia tão cedo ainda, o que a fez dirigir com muito mais lentidão e cautela do que o costume.

―Odeio essas chuvas de outono. ― ela reclamou a certo ponto ― Espero que não seja um tufão!

―Acho que não. ― Inuyasha respondeu esgotado, como se houvesse corrido uma maratona, no banco do carona ― Se fosse já teríamos ouvido algo a respeito no rádio.

―Tem razão. ― ela concordou ― Mas as linhas de metrô foram desativadas e Miroku ligou-me, precisa que eu vá buscá-lo.

Aquilo era ruim, Inuyasha precisava voltar para casa para ver Kikyou, ela sempre odiara ficar sozinha à noite quando havia tempestades como aquela, e já havia começado a escurecer.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

―Então pode me deixar aqui e eu pego um táxi...

―Do que está falando?! ― Sango o olhou surpresa ― É claro que não! Você está louco?! Não vou te deixar sair nessa tempestade e táxi nenhum vai parar com esse tempo! Só precisamos fazer um rápido desvio até a faculdade, não é nada demais!

―Mas... Tudo bem. ― ele tentou argumentar, mas desistiu ―E como vão as aulas de Miroku...?

―Muito bem, os alunos o amam.

―Que bom...

Ele fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

 _Perdoe-me Kikyou._

Eles encontraram Miroku em frente aos portões da faculdade, ensopado até os ossos e encolhido debaixo de um precário guarda chuva junto a uma garota, mas assim que os avistou ele veio correndo largando o guarda chuva que foi levado pela força do vento e jogou-se no banco de trás do carro ― como se desse um mergulho numa piscina ― antes mesmo que Sango pudesse estacionar direito.

―Ainda bem! Ainda bem! ― ofegou encolhendo-se ali e tremendo tanto que parecia a beira de uma convulsão ― Achei que nunca chegaria!

―O trânsito está um caos. ― Sango justificou-se ― Por que não esperou lá dentro?

―A bateria do meu celular acabou, tive medo de não poder vê-la pela janela. ― ele sentou-se ainda tremendo ― Buda! Estou tão molhado que sinto como se nunca mais fosse ficar seco!

―Você sempre foi exagerado demais cara. ― Inuyasha virou-se com um sorriso tênue.

―Não estou exagerando! ― Miroku defendeu-se ― Estou com tanto frio que sinto como se fosse m...! ― sua voz foi sumindo gradativamente, assim como o sorriso de Inuyasha ― Desculpe.

―Está tudo bem. ― Inuyasha virou-se novamente para frente, com os olhos desfocados.

―Idiota. ― Sango sibilou baixinho para o namorado, que se encolheu culpado.

―Está tudo bem. ― Inuyasha repetiu, mas se ao menos ele pudesse contar a eles... Sango deu a partida. ― E quanto à garota que estava com você? Era uma de suas alunas? Não seria melhor darmos uma carona a ela também?

Miroku franziu o cenho.

―Mas de que garota você está falando? ― perguntou com estranheza.

―A que estava com você agora a pouco debaixo do guarda chuva... ― explicou.

―Inuyasha. ― Miroku o chamou preocupado ― Não havia ninguém comigo lá.

Assustado Inuyasha virou-se rapidamente, e viu a garota ainda lá debaixo de toda aquela água!

Mas no momento em que pensou que a reconhecera ela simplesmente sumiu, como se tivesse simplesmente se desfeito em neblina, Inuyasha piscou, não, impossível, não podia ser ela, Kikyou estava em casa agora.

―Inuyasha. ― Sango o chamou ― Hum... Miroku e eu estivemos conversando e... Talvez fosse melhor você passar alguns dias conosco.

―O que?! ― Inuyasha perguntou mais sobressaltado do que pretendia, ele parou por um momento e respirou fundo ― Hum... Quero dizer, não precisa, eu estou bem.

―Mas talvez...

―É sério. ― a interrompeu ― Estou bem.

Pelo canto dos olhos pensou ter visto algo na janela de trás do lado do motorista, mas quando olhou ali não havia nada.

Kikyou, ele precisava voltar para casa para ver como Kikyou estava.

Não foi fácil, mas por fim ele conseguiu convencer Miroku e Sango a deixá-lo em casa e _não_ subirem para se certificarem que ele estava bem.

―Kikyou! ― chamou assim que abriu a porta ― Kikyou!

As luzes estavam todas apagadas, ela certamente devia estar apavorada em algum canto por ali.

Desta vez quando buscou pelo interruptor e as luze foram acesas não encontrou Kikyou parada diretamente a sua frente, como da última vez, muito pelo contrário: agora ela estava atrás de si.

―Inuyasha! ― exclamou abraçando-o por trás e grudando-se às suas costas, uma de suas mãos espalmou-se em seu peito a outra repousou ao redor de seu pescoço ― Por que você me deixou aqui Inuyasha? Por quê?

Reclamou chorosa.

Inuyasha suspirou segurando a mão que estava em seu peito, mas no fundo estava aliviado, ela estava diferente, mas aquela ainda era a sua Kikyou...

―Desculpe pelo atraso. ― disse ― A chuva atrasou-me, você ficou com m...?

―Mas por que me abandonou o dia todo?! ― Kikyou reclamou, e a mão em seu pescoço começou a fazer um pouco mais de pressão sobre seu pescoço.

―Eu fui trabalhar! ― Inuyasha respondeu surpreso.

Não era possível! Ela havia estado assustada mesmo durante o dia?

―Por quê?! ― exigiu saber, soando cada vez mais zangada ― Eu precisava me alimentar!

―Então por que não foi até a cozinha pegar algo? ― Afinal Kikyou sempre fora uma excelente cozinheira! A mão em seu pescoço estava exercendo ainda mais pressão agora, e Inuyasha tentou puxá-la dali já sentindo o ar se escasseando, o cheiro de flores parecia que o estava intoxicando agora ― Kikyou...! ― rouquejou, e antes que percebesse já usava as duas mãos, mas a mão em seu pescoço nem sequer se movia ― Solte-me!

Kikyou o soltou de uma só vez e Inuyasha caiu aos tropeços para frente, tossindo e arfando.

―Kikyou! ― Ele virou-se surpreso. ― O que estava fazendo?!

―Por que você passou o dia com aquelas outras pessoas?! ― Kikyou reclamou indignada.

―Mas do que você está falando? ― ele perguntou em choque.

Kikyou bateu o pé no chão, fazendo espirrar água da pequena poça que já se acumulava ao redor de seus pés.

―Você desejou por mim! Eu estou aqui só por sua causa! É a mim que você pertence! A mim e a mais ninguém!

―Kikyou pare! ― ele a chamou assustado segurando-a pelos braços.

Kikyou imediatamente grudou-se a ele num abraço.

―Eles queriam te levar de mim, eu os ouvi dizendo isso. ― afirmou ― Mas eu não vou deixar ninguém o levar de mim! Ninguém!

Inuyasha a afastou.

―Mas do que você está falando?! ― perguntou pasmo.

―Querem nos separar! Você não vê?

Inuyasha afastou-se um passo para trás, e depois mais um, Kikyou estava mudada, ele virou-se e se afastou, deixando-a ali.

Vendo-o partir Kikyou cerrou os punhos.

―Foi o seu desejo que me trouxe aqui, eu vim apenas por você. ― disse por entre os dentes ― _Você é meu._

Sango estava preocupada com Inuyasha, ela suspirou sentando-se na banheira.

Ele estava mal, e mesmo que dissesse o contrário isso era óbvio para qualquer um que o visse, e ela não queria deixá-lo só em um momento como aquele, por isso ainda que ele recusasse sua ajuda ela continuaria a oferecê-la, não eram amigos há onze anos ― desde o colegial ― por nada afinal.

Voltou a suspirar fechando os olhos, mas os abriu quando ouviu o som de algo estourando.

Ela franziu o cenho olhando para a água esverdeada pelos sais de banho da banheira, e moveu a mão tentando ver se havia algo submerso ali... De repente bolhas emergiram dali, estourando na superfície e sobressaltando Sango que assustada imediatamente virou-se e tentou levantar-se dali, quando repentinamente duas mãos pálidas saltaram da água e a agarraram pelos braços puxando-a para baixo d'água.

Suas mãos subiram e agarraram-se ás bordas da banheira, lutando para erguer-se novamente.

Três obesas bolhas emergiram da água e estouraram em sua superfície.

E então, mais nada.

...

Miroku bateu na porta entreaberta do banheiro.

―Sango, meu amor, você viu o meu...?

Ele parou ao ver que o banheiro estava vazio e estranhou, porque tinha certeza que a vira entrar ali para tomar banho há menos de cinco minutos.

Ele aproximou-se da banheira... E viu a mão de Sango caída inerte de lado na borda da banheira.

―Sango! ― gritou.

Inuyasha acordou ouvindo o toque de seu celular, e sentou-se ainda desorientado, eram 1h da madrugada, ele não gostou daquilo, da última vez que recebera uma ligação à uma da manhã...

―Alô? ― atendeu.

― _Estamos no pronto socorro. ―_ a voz respondeu fraca do outro lado da linha.

―O que? Quem...? Miroku? O que aconteceu? ― perguntou desnorteado ― Quem está no hospital?

― _Sango._

―O que?! ― Inuyasha pulou da cama ― Por quê?!

― _Ela... Ela afogou-se na banheira._ ― respondeu hesitante ― _Foi estranho Inuyasha, eu a encontrei lá debaixo d'água e eu tentei puxá-la, mas... Não sei, era como se algo a estivesse puxando para baixo, e eu a puxei e puxei, mas ela... Ela estava presa lá, tinha_ _ **algo**_ _a puxando Inuyasha, eu juro._ ― ele parou nitidamente abalado ― _Quando eu finalmente consegui tirá-la ela estava toda mole e fria, eu fiz RCP nela, mas ela tinha ficado mais de sete minutos debaixo d'água e eu... Eu cheguei a pensar que... Quando ela acordou e começou a tossir e cuspir toda aquela água fiquei tão aliviado que comecei a chorar._ ― ele parou mais uma vez, respirando trêmulo ― _Agora estamos no hospital._

Inuyasha não precisou pensar duas vezes.

―Estou indo até aí. ― desligou.

―Certo obrigado. ― Miroku desligou.

As roupas de Miroku já haviam secado em seu corpo, mas ele ainda tremia por inteiro e tinha as mãos geladas.

Embora Sango dissesse que estava perfeitamente bem agora os médicos ― e ele também, é claro ― queriam ter certeza de tudo e a levaram lá para dentro para fazer toda uma bateria de exames durante horas, e só depois que se certificaram que, de fato, ela ficaria bem foi que Miroku conseguiu reunir coragem o bastante para ligar para Inuyasha, mas havia algo que ele não lhe contara, lá... No banheiro, enquanto lutava para resgatar Sango, Miroku podia jurar que vira alguma coisa, um par de mãos que a agarrava ― Sango ainda tinha as marcas roxas dos dedos em volta de seus braços para provar ― e quando ele finalmente conseguira puxá-la dali este mesmo par de mãos viera junto, emergindo até pouco depois dos cotovelos antes de largá-la e, logo depois, um furioso rosto pálido emergira dali também, mas apenas por um milésimo de segundo antes de afundar e sumir novamente.

E não havia sido qualquer rosto que ele vira.

Fora _o rosto de Kikyou._

Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que pensar sobre aquilo.

Será que fora realmente Kikyou quem ele vira ali? Quer dizer, é certo que a jovem tivera uma morte trágica e violenta, o que certamente podia perturbar o espírito de qualquer um, mas ainda assim Miroku não via razões para que ela tivesse vindo justo atrás de Sango, afinal exceto em caráter profissional as duas mal se conheciam.

E como ele contaria aquilo a Inuyasha?!

Ou melhor, será que ele devia mesmo contar algo daquilo a Inuyasha?!

O amigo já estava perturbado o suficiente com a perda da namorada... Balançando a cabeça Miroku levantou-se se dirigiu ao banheiro com a intenção de jogar alguma água sobre o rosto, precisava organizar melhor as idéias.

Já no banheiro encheu as mãos com uma quantidade generosa de água gelada e jogou-a no rosto, por três vezes seguidas, mas na terceira se engasgou quando, de alguma forma, engoliu um pouco da água por engano, ele tossiu cuspindo a água, assustando-se quando jorros inteiros saíram dali, curvou-se ainda tossindo e cuspindo água, sem que o fluxo diminuísse, muito pelo contrário: ele estava aumentando.

Miroku levou a mão á garganta tossindo cada vez mais água, e logo o líquido também saia por suas narinas, ele estava sufocando-se, afogando-se no seco.

Ergueu os olhos asfixiando e viu ali, no espelho do banheiro, a figura de Kikyou parada bem atrás de si.

Por quê? Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo?!

Tossiu ainda vomitando água, e sem forças caiu de joelhos no chão, curvando-se para frente e apoiando-se pelas mãos, soltando jorros e mais jorros de água, quase desfalecendo... Quando de repente a porta abriu-se com um estrondo e Inuyasha entrou por ali, arregalando os olhos ao ver a cena.

―Kikyou! O que está fazendo?! Está matando-o!

Gritou correndo para empurrá-la, Kikyou foi jogada para o lado e explodiu num monte de água, da mesma forma que faria um balão d'água.

Inuyasha ajoelhou-se ao lado de Miroku e o sacudiu pelos ombros.

―Miroku! Amigo! Você está bem? Miroku?!

Miroku o olhou de olhos arregalados.

―O que...? ― tossiu ― O que foi que aconteceu aqui?!

Inuyasha comprimiu os lábios e nada disse.

...

Na manhã seguinte Inuyasha voltou ao seu apartamento, abrindo a porta com tamanha brusquidão que quase a arrancou de suas dobradiças.

―Kikyou! ― ele gritou enfurecido ― Kikyou!

A garota, ou fosse lá o que ela fosse estava sentada tranqüila e elegantemente no sofá da sala com uma taça de água na mão, como se o aguardasse.

―O que aconteceu? ― perguntou calmamente.

―O que você pensa que estava fazendo?! ― Inuyasha avançou enfurecido sala adentro.

―Eu? ― Kikyou ergueu delicadamente as sobrancelhas, tocando o peito com a ponta dos dedos e deixando a taça sobre a mesinha ao levantar-se ― Eu apenas fiz o que era necessário.

―Tentou matar meus amigos! ― gritou fora de si.

―Sim. ― ela admitiu sem o menor resquício de culpa ― Exatamente como você desejou.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

―Quando eu desejei que Miroku e Sango morressem?!

―Mas foi _exatamente_ o que você desejou. ― Kikyou aproximou-se lentamente ― _Você_ foi até o poço dos desejos e jogou uma moeda ali, desejando ter novamente o seu amor de volta.

―Sim, mas...

―Mas você _sempre_ odiou o meu trabalho.

―Não! ― ele assustou-se ― Eu...!

―Odiava ter que me dividir com todos ― ela finalmente o alcançou agarrando-se a sua camisa ― Queria-me só para si, vamos Inuyasha, admita! _Admita!_

―Eu... ― ele virou o rosto, incapaz de continuar.

Mas Kikyou ainda tinha muito que falar:

―Por isso aqui estou eu, só e exclusivamente para você, sem que precise me dividir com mais ninguém: o desejo mais profundo de seu coração. ― ela umedeceu os lábios lentamente ― Mas todo desejo tem duas faces, sabia Inuyasha? Se você me tem somente para você, então eu também devo tê-lo exclusivamente para mim... E aqueles seus amigos estavam no caminho.

Inuyasha olhou-a aterrorizado, e soltou suas mãos de si, recuando assustado.

―Você... Você não é Kikyou! ― acusou.

Ela sorriu de lado.

―Eu sou sim, pelo menos, agora sou. ― afirmou ― Acontece, meu querido Inuyasha que um desejo, um desejo poderoso como este seu não pode ser realizado, pelo menos não completamente, você _não pode ter sua amada de volta dos mortos._ ― o choque de tais palavras fez Inuyasha cambalear para trás em choque. ― Você desejou ter Kikyou novamente, e aqui estou eu, porque _você_ o desejou assim.

―Eu nunca... Nunca desejei nada assim. ― Inuyasha balbuciou ― Nunca!

―Sim, você desejou. ― ela retrucou

―Isto não é o que desejei!

― Oh... Mas os desejos nem sempre se realizam da forma que queremos ou esperamos, não é? Você sabe disso agora, e tenho certeza que Kikyou também o descobriu no fim, ela desejou ser modelo, ser famosa, ser loucamente amada por todos, _insanamente,_ e de fato ela foi, e todo este louco amor a matou.

Inuyasha caiu de joelhos, fora aquela coisa... Ela e seu poder maldito, fora isso o que matara Kikyou, tudo porque ela jogara uma moeda num poço quando criança.

―Não! ― gritou levando as mãos à cabeça ― Suma daqui! Suma! Se você realmente realiza desejos então realize este: Suma! Suma! SUMA!

―Sumir? Não Inuyasha, você não entendeu. ― ela aproximou-se calmamente, até ajoelhar-se a sua frente e, com uma mão em seu queixo, ergue-lhe o rosto ― Uma vez feito um desejo não pode ser desfeito, e eu não posso desaparecer, nunca, jamais, pois meu poder vem dos desejos das pessoas! Porque imenso é o poder dos desejos! A mente que cria e inventa! A mão que constrói! A voz que dá nome! Tudo isso os humanos desejaram, e a tudo isso eu concedi. E agora... Você desejou a mim. ― ela emoldurou seu rosto com as mãos ― E aqui estou.

Prendendo o rosto de Inuyasha ali, a falsa Kikyou aproximou-se para beijá-lo, Inuyasha tentou resistir, mas estava preso, completamente incapaz de escapar.

E assim os lábios o capturaram e as forças lhe escaparam.

Sem mais escolha Inuyasha fechou os olhos e rendeu-se.

―Você está certa Kikyou este sempre foi o meu desejo. ― admitiu quando ela o soltou.

―Sim. ― Kikyou acariciou gentilmente ao seu rosto ― Eu sei.

―Mas nós nunca poderíamos ficar juntos estando aqui... ― ele continuou, levantando-se e trazendo-a junto pelas mãos ― Temos que ir. Temos que partir para um lugar que seja somente nosso, e ninguém jamais irá nos encontrar.

―Isso. ― ela concordou com um brilho alucinado nos olhos ― Isso! Mas onde?

―No poço!

Ela recuou cautelosa.

―No poço?

―Sim. ― ele avançou e voltou a pegá-la pelas mãos ― Porque o poço foi o único lugar onde Kikyou... Onde você e eu já estivemos e que foi somente nosso, lá não havia ninguém que a roubasse de mim... Ou a mim de você. ― ele esfregou delicadamente os nós de seus dedos em seu próprio rosto, como se quisesse sentir ali a maciez deles ― Vamos Kikyou, vamos para o poço... E só assim poderemos ficar juntos para sempre. Só eu e você.

―Certo... ― Kikyou concordou hesitante voltando a se aproximar ― Certo, tudo bem. ― ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço ― Se é o que realmente deseja...

―É o que eu realmente desejo. ― ele garantiu.

E mais uma vez beijaram-se.

A cidade natal de Kikyou ficava há uma distância de oito para nove horas viajando de carro, Inuyasha não tinha certeza se seria capaz de encontrar o poço novamente, pois só estivera lá duas vezes, e numa delas estava completamente transtornado, mas _Kikyou_ foi solicita o bastante para mostrar-lhe o caminho.

O único inconveniente foi quando já se aproximavam do poço, lá pelo final da tarde daquele mesmo dia, e ela o pediu para parar o carro.

―Inuyasha pare, por favor. ― pediu com a mão em seu braço ― Preciso me alimentar agora.

―Se alimentar? ― perguntou tenso olhando do poço há poucos metros de distância para ela, logo ao seu lado ― Não pode esperar mais um pouco? Já estamos quase lá e não há nenhum lugar para comer aqui por perto...

―Não, eu não me alimento deste tipo de comida.

―Então se alimenta de que?

Perguntou virando-se justamente no instante em que ela pulou sobre si.

Os braços de Kikyou, finos e gelados, o envolveram pelo pescoço, e os lábios moldaram-se aos seus.

Suavemente seus lábios foram sugados, e uma sensação de torpor espalhou-se por seu corpo, como se todos os membros de seu corpo estivessem ficando dormentes com um frio que crescia dentro de si, e Inuyasha quis resistir, mas sentia-se enfraquecer mais e mais, mas ainda assim estava tão... Em paz.

De repente sobressaltou-se quando o contato, repentinamente, foi quebrado, como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse percorrido todo o seu corpo.

―Já chega. ― disse Kikyou ofegante ― Ou posso acabar te matando, e eu não quero isso.

Ah... Compreendeu Inuyasha, então era disso que ela se alimentava: da própria essência vital dele.

É claro, já que fora o seu desejo que dera forma a ela, nada mais natural que isso.

―Vamos indo? ― conseguiu dizer, embora enfraquecido ― O poço está logo ali adiante...

―Sim. ― ela afastou-se lhe dando duas tapinhas no peito ― É claro.

E sem dizer mais nada saiu do carro.

Inuyasha precisou ainda de mais um minuto antes de recuperar-se o bastante para segui-la, os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até o poço, mas Kikyou não percebeu quando, alguns passos antes Inuyasha a soltou.

―E então? ― ela perguntou curvando-se sozinha sobre a borda do poço, para olhar em seu interior ― O que deveríamos fazer agora que estamos aqui...?

Perguntou virando-se, quando de repente foi surpreendida por um vigoroso empurrão de Inuyasha.

Ela caiu dentro do poço sem fazer quaisquer sons, não gritou ou praguejou, apenas caiu... E desapareceu.

Pois se ela viera do poço, então que ao poço retornasse!

E sem perder tempo Inuyasha voltou correndo para o carro, sacou de lá uma marreta que tinha guardada no porta malas ― e pensar que Kikyou sempre brigara com ele por seu carro ser desde sempre o antro das coisas mais bizarras possíveis ― e voltou correndo ao poço com a marreta em mãos.

Ele destruiu aquele maldito poço pedra por pedra.

E continuou o marretando até altas horas da noite e ele ter certeza que nada mais sobrara daquela construção maldita, e do que quer que houvesse lá dentro.

...

Treze meses haviam se passado desde então, e a vida de Inuyasha parecia estar agora, finalmente, de volta aos eixos, ele ainda não havia superado a perda de Kikyou, é claro ― nunca superaria ―, mas agora tudo o que restava era um vazio, como um buraco em seu peito e, vez por outra, alguma melancolia, mas todos concordavam que ele parecia bem melhor agora.

Talvez até melhor o suficiente para um novo amor... E havia uma nova garota no setor de RH, Higurashi Kagome, uma garota bonita recém formada na faculdade, Inuyasha não sabia ainda se estava interessado, mas certamente a achava bonita, e talvez até a chamasse para sair, é, ele com certeza a chamaria, talvez amanhã, isso, a chamaria para almoçar... De repente um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, e ele ouviu o rangido da porta de seu quarto abrindo lentamente.

Havia passos se aproximando dele, e uma mão, fina, suave e fria, o tocou delicadamente no peito com as pontas dos dedos, o cheiro de flores impregnava o ar.

―Eu te disse Inuyasha. ― ouviu a voz adocicada de Kikyou sussurrar friamente ― Uma vez feito um desejo não pode ser desfeito.

De repente Inuyasha acordou sobressaltado, com os olhos arregalados e a respiração irregular, mas estava sozinho no quarto, isso, estava sozinho.

Ele suspirou aliviado.

Fora só um sonho, apenas um sonho e nada mais.

Ele voltou a deitar-se, cobrindo-se e pensando onde levaria Kagome para almoçar no dia seguinte caso ela aceitasse seu convite.

Inuyasha apenas não reparou nas duas pegadas de água, bem ao lado de sua cama.

 **Fim.**

 **Olá!**

 **E feliz Halloween!**

 **Sim este foi nosso conto de Halloween deste ano e vocês não sabem o quanto eu SURTEI pra escrever isso!**

 **Sério, desde o dia 16 tentando escrever isso e NADA, primeiramente eu pensei numa história onde Inuyasha era um shinigami e Kagome era o espírito de uma suicida, maaaas a coisa estava saindo depressiva demais e tive que mudar, ainda assim eu queria fazer algo em que Inuyasha fosse a criatura sobrenatural, mas não propriamente o vilão ― e, como podem ver, essa idéia obviamente não deu certo também ― por fim eu decidi fazer algo que tivesse relação com um poço dos desejos, e cismei e perturbei todo mundo com essa idéia por dias a fio.**

 **Sério, eu não apenas me torturei como torturei todo mundo ao meu redor.**

 **E por fim, aqui está o resultado, mas e então? O que acharam?**

 **Mereço review's?**


End file.
